Character Creation
So here is the info that everyone wants to know. For the most part PC creation will be strait out of Faith and Fire page 79. Some things will be card draws only and therefore you can not buy them. Everything below is first come first serve which means when I get the PC sheet then you get the clan. We will not do reservations on clans. So don't wait till the last minute to do PC creation. =Character Creation= *Pick any Nature and Demeanor from any White Wolf book. *'Age': Pick any time period you want to be from but please work out the concept with the STs and Chrys to make sure you fit in our group. *Clans allowed are as followed: Lhainnan - Unlimited (You're playing Lhiannan! Grats!) *Conscience/Self-Control + Conviction/Instinct = Road rating! ::Roads will be a 10 point system, and suggested roads are behind the link. *'Attributes': 7/5/3 *'Abilities': 5 ::You may pick Abilities that are not in Faith and Fire. They are all subject to ST approval. ::Lhiannan Note: Hearth Wisdom, Occult and Brawl are encouraged. *'Disciplines': 4 ::These 4 are restricted to your in clans only. *'Backgrounds': 5 ::Generation is a card draw and therefore does not count as a background on here. You may choose backgrounds that are not in Faith and Fire as long as they are from some kind of WW DA book. All backgrounds are subject to approval and we are open to negotiation on some backgrounds out side of WW DA (like 3rd ed clan books). ::Lhiannan Note: You are obligated to put at least 2 points into Domain. Herd is encouraged. Domain is our anchor background. *'Generation' is a card draw for every one. You can try to be from someone else's line if you so choose, we've got a few in our group. *'Influences': 5 ::For the time being these are only the ones in Faith and Fire. ::Lhiannan Note: Transportation and Occult are encouraged. *'Virtues':7 ::You start with one free point in Conscience, Self-Control and Courage. You will lose the free point for both Conviction and Instinct. *'Willpower' and Blood will be based on your Generation card draw. *'More points!' ** Freebies: 5 ** +2 Freebies if you take a derangement. Limit one derangement per PC. ** Up to +5 for Neg traits ** +2 if you drop your path rating by 1 ** + 7 points worth of Flaws, although you may take more Flaws just for the fluff. * We are open to negotiations on Merits and Flaws not based in the Faith and Fire book. We ask that you do try and keep yourself restricted to DA books. =Card Pulls= The Cards So as with many games before this I am once again doing a fun card draw to add some spice to the game. All the cards are posted here and as they get drawn they will be scratched from the list. Their are no redraws so if you dont like your card you can turn it back in for 2 freebie points. We are allowing card trades. So if you keep your card in hopes of trading it then you will not get the 2 freebies and you will have to keep the card even if you cant trade it. CARDS #Received the "Luck" merit for free. #Received the "True Faith" merit for free. If we get this, we're trading with Jonathan. #Received the "Iron Will" merit for free. Someone wants to trade out of this #Received the "Lupine Kinship" merit for free. Need to work this out with the STs. #Received the "Super Natural Companion" merit for free. Need to work this out with the STs. If offered for trade, it would work well with our group. #Received the "Prestigious Sire" merit for free. Need to work this out with the STs. Sarah #Received the " Fae Kinship" merit for free. Need to work this out with the STs. If offered for trade, it would work well with our group. #Received the "Extra Clan Discipline" merit for free. Need to work this out with the STs. #+5 Freebies #+1 to Generation after Gen card draw. #One magic item, story tellers choice. #+1 to Avolon Lore If offered for trade, it would work well with our group. #Pick any Dark Ages clan to play. #+10 EXP #Ancillae PC creation, work this out with the STs #+1 to your starting disciplines. #+3 Abilities #You can spend one extra blood per round. #Received Arcane x2 for free. #Road Via Einherjar is open for play for you. #Road Via Æsirgard is open for play for you. #Blessed by the old gods. Chrys #Instant Influence burn. #One blood magic path. Need to work this out with the STs. #I was an embraced ________. Need to work this out with the STs. Will #One magic item, story tellers choice. If offered for trade, it would work well with our group. #Member of one of Cainite faction. Sahara #Mentor background on crack. If offered for trade, it would work well with our group. #Super Natural Mentor (non vampire) If offered for trade, it would work well with our group. #The Golden Touch #Royalty #Progenitor of a Blood Line Jon #Received the "Miracle" merit for free. #Fertile If offered for trade, it would work well with our group. #Fragment Lythis